Two Roses
by Silarcta
Summary: Nothing was ever what it used to be. What was taken for granted was the only thing that couldn't be. Even then, Vexen is left with Marluxia. 411 ONESHOT Lemony content. Obscure and a little odd.


AN: Another oneshot. A bit sad perhaps, wierd more than anything. I haven't seen my beta reader for the longest of times, but I grew tired of waiting, because I am impatient like that. If you find any typos and the likes, please bear with me. I'll clear it up later if it's nescessary.

_Graphic content warning, _as always.

**Two Roses**

* * *

The furthest back Marluxia could remember was Vexen taking him hard against a surgery table

The furthest back Marluxia could remember was being taken by Vexen, hard against a surgery table. He couldn't remember if it had been good or bad, but he had learned to shamelessly love and cherish the few times Vexen would want to get intimate. It was always rough and quick, but even so, it made him feel special, which was all Marluxia really needed.

Vexen was the only person Marluxia knew, except of the flowers that Vexen allowed him to keep, even though they could hardly be called persons. But Marluxia enjoyed tending to them, and they were like his children to him. He would hum softly, perhaps talk a little to them as he watered them and got rid of dead leaves, and occasionally they would talk back.

However, Marluxia was a social person. He didn't remember ever having any friends, but he did feel the need to have someone around, and what he _could_ remember was Vexen. Against the table the very moment his eyes opened for what had seemed to be the first time.

Because of this, his whole world seemed to revolve around Vexen. He didn't mind it one bit. When the rare occasion came that he got annoyed with Vexen, Marluxia would simply tend to his plants. They needed a lot of care, seeing they never left Vexen's laboratory. They had never seen real sunlight; just the pale, sharp light from the artificial lighting that Vexen had put up in Marluxia's room.

Marluxia was happy with this though. He hadn't seen the real sun either.

All he knew of was the laboratory: a cold, dark basement of steel and concrete. He liked to ask Vexen about the outside world. Now and then when Vexen was in a curious mood he would joke and say that nothing existed outside the laboratory, and Marluxia would just as well have believed it, if it wasn't for the fact that Vexen would leave up to several times a day, and, what Marluxia really enjoyed, tell him stories about the outside world.

During warm days Marluxia would itch to hear about the grass, plants, and trees, and the _light_ that existed somewhere up there. If he were really lucky, Vexen would show him some books with faded or black and white pictures of nature. Even in the freezing laboratory, Marluxia felt it when the days grew warmer, and he could tell when the flowers were blooming out there. Two or three times he had found himself downright begging Vexen to take him outside.

Vexen never yielded though. Marluxia had eventually come to understand that this was his place. Next to Vexen. It was really all he wished for. For Vexen to make him feel special.

He would often ask about that, when he felt the days were getting too long, whether he really _was_ special to Vexen. The reply was always the same.

"I am a scientist. And to me, you are my most valued subject."

Marluxia would smile then. Just smile. It was all he wanted to hear, so why ask for more? Marluxia couldn't see why, even if he didn't understand it fully.

It had been early spring as Marluxia, due to a fit of restlessness had raided Vexen's bookshelves. He had found his first romance novel. The first he could remember, at any rate. He was sure he must have read books like those before, because the themes all seemed familiar.

After that, it had seemed so obvious to him, what he felt for Vexen. Now and then, on a warm day when he felt just a little bold, he would approach the scientist as he worked, and breathe warm against his ear, and utter those soft, sensual words that seemed to sum up Marluxia's entire being.

"I love you."

At that, Vexen would let out a low chuckle, as if humoured by the ravings of a child. Marluxia remembered very well the first time he said those words. Vexen's cold, sharp laugh still rung in his ears every time he said it, no matter how short the laugh had been. It was the only time he had ever heard Vexen laugh.

He had asked what the scientist found so amusing about it, feeling just a little annoyed. Vexen had shaken his head, and patted Marluxia's shoulder.

"Keep believing that," was all he said, before he returned to his work. And so Marluxia did. Vexen was all he ever cared for, all he wanted, and he would do anything for the man.

Anything.

A small smile graced his lips as he watched Vexen's back. The scientist was turned away from him, busy with sorting through a cabinet.

Marluxia's eyes followed his every movement closely, fascinated by the man. Innocently, he studied his features, quite tempted to go up and touch him. He knew better though, and simply let himself enjoy the sight of the long, silky blonde hair, and the lean delicate waist and the prominent hips that he worshipped.

Oh yes, he worshipped Vexen, and he had no trouble admitting it. It was all he knew of, after all. Even if Vexen treated him like just another part of the laboratory, he didn't care. Vexen was allowed to use him just as he wished.

"You are staring again."

Marluxia almost fell down from the counter he was sitting on as Vexen spoke in that usual cold, stoic tone. Marluxia rearranged his expression to a stubborn one and crossed his arms.

"I was not," he said simply, having a hard time trying not to grin. He ignored Vexen's annoyed huff, and slid down from the counter to approach the other.

"Today has been boring," he stated to no one in particular. Vexen looked at him for a moment, then turned back to the cupboard, closing it.

"Are you listening?" Marluxia murmured, stepping closer so his chest was almost touching against Vexen's back. "I might just run off," he snickered.

"I have quite a bit of work today," Vexen said as he turned again, his brows furrowed as he looked at Marluxia. "I don't have time to play with you, so please. Go tend to your plants or something. I have to take a visit upstairs."

Marluxia made a face, but he fell silent. This was a normal reaction, and he was more unfazed than he liked to appear. It would be amusing if Vexen actually showed a bit of guilt some time.

"All right," he said quietly, slipping out of the scientist's way.

He returned to his room, dumping down on his bed with a small sigh. It was more of a storage than a room really, with several bookcases crammed with folders and supplies that Vexen didn't use any more. Large towers of cardboard boxes were stacked up against what was left of wall space, as well as covering most of the floor. Three square meters were left for Marluxia's low, simple single bed and a small table next to it where the plants sat, reaching their leaves out in his direction.  
Marluxia's lips tugged into a smile, and he reached over to tenderly stroke the leaves of the closest one, feeling a finger into its pot to see if it had gone dry already.

"I gave you plenty of water yesterday, didn't I?" he murmured, looking them over fondly, and let out a cooing noise. They seemed to wriggle just a little, but he didn't get much more response than that. With a sigh he laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The paint was scaling off of the walls. Perhaps he should ask Vexen permission to renovate. It was just a storage after all, not the nicest place to spend most of his life. If he could throw out some of the junk he would have more room for his plants as well, maybe get some new ones.

He let his eyes slide shut, and debated what he would have for dinner. If Vexen was leaving now, he would have to eat alone. That wasn't so uncommon either. When Vexen wanted time for himself, Marluxia would be sent to his room to eat, something that happened surprisingly often. He could only conclude that Vexen wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed company all that much. Marluxia had no wish to become a nuisance. If Vexen began disliking him, he wouldn't know what to do.

Before he knew it, he had drifted off like that. He didn't dream, he never did. Vexen said he couldn't, but he knew it was just a question about remembering the dreams.

His slumber didn't last for long though, as his tiredness was overcome by hunger. With a small groan he sat up, just a little woozy. He checked the old alarm clock hidden between his pot plants, and cursed.

He got up, vanishing out of his room to head for the kitchen. Vexen had all the necessary facilities down in there in the laboratory. Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and it had never struck Marluxia as odd. After all, he didn't remember any other place he had ever been.

However, he halted in his tracks, halfway across the main room in the laboratory as he heard a dark portal open.

He turned in hopes that Vexen was coming back, only to see a dusk appear. His face fell visibly with disappointment. He had seen the creatures before, and figured they were some sort of messengers. Usually, these were the ones delivering the requests for Vexen to come upstairs. Marluxia had often wondered _who_ were giving these orders, but Vexen had brushed it off whenever he asked.

He gave the dusk a curious look as it approached him, offering him a folded paper with Vexen's name written on it. It was clearly from someone who knew their penmanship; the letters were so delicately written, Marluxia found himself staring at them for a moment before taking it, only to study it even closer, waving a hand to dismiss the dusk.

Once it had left, he hoisted himself up on a nearby table, looking the envelope over. The dusks didn't talk, but it was easy to understand it was a message for Vexen, probably another meeting.

He sighed, and trailed his fingers gently over the letters spelling out Vexen's name. It made him smile, to see that someone had spent time on forming out the scientist's name with such care.

He wrinkled his nose as he detected a faint but familiar scent emitting from the leaf-thin paper. The first thought that came to mind was roses, but then again, Marluxia couldn't ever remember smelling, or even seeing roses for real.

Suddenly a rather alarming thought popped into his head. Someone who spent this much care on their writing, and the scent… They had to care a lot about Vexen, he thought, narrowing his eyes. What if it was a _love_ letter, perhaps? Vexen was _his_. No one else was going to come between them. Vexen was all he had.

With only slight hesitation he unfolded the paper, revealing a short note with the same artistic handwriting.

_Dearest Vexen,_

_I have been curious about that experiment of yours the last days, and to be frank, quite disappointed that we haven't spoken of it. There are other things I would like to discuss as well, should you have the evening off._

_Best regards,_

_Lord of Oblivion, Marluxia._

He stared at that signature for a long while, with wide eyes.

_Marluxia_? That couldn't be right. Was there perhaps someone else with the same name as him out there? He had thought his name was pretty unique.

He furrowed his brows, reading through the note several times. It didn't make much sense to him, just some ordinary invitation to a meeting, and still, it had his name on it, in those courtly-formed letters. He would simply have to ask Vexen about it.

He put the note down on the table, and slid off, back onto his feet. He glanced towards the doorway to the kitchen, but he didn't really feel hungry any more. This was all so wrong. He just couldn't calm down.

_Lord of Oblivion_…

So, whoever wrote this was a Lord. He felt his jaw clenching. Vexen didn't care about power or wealth. He didn't care about other people at all, or certainly, he would have cared about someone who pledged their life to him. And Marluxia did just that. There was no way some Lord would ever get between them.

With a huff he headed into the kitchen, trying to sort out his thoughts. Suddenly, a rather disturbing idea crossed his mind. Maybe he was going mad. Maybe _he_ wrote that note and sent it to Vexen? He had read books about people going mad, who had done just that, and they all ended up killing their loved ones, or commit suicide.

He shuddered at the thought, and leaned against a counter. He was feeling dizzy.

Maybe this Lord of Oblivion was his evil alter ego, conjured up by his own confused mind. He chuckled softly, feeling his own forehead. Was he getting paranoid about Vexen perhaps?

He craned his neck so he could peek out of the kitchen doorway to have a second glance at the note. It lay there on the table, neatly folded with its tidy penmanship, looking just innocent, like any ordinary note.

Vexen had always told him to occupy himself when he was alone, because being coped up in one place without anything to do made people go mad.

No. Mad people wouldn't possibly recognize their own madness, would they? And he had no desire to harm himself, or Vexen. So maybe Vexen was just playing tricks on him, he figured, a deep frown on his face. But Vexen really wasn't the person to play tricks on others like this. Maybe _Vexen_ was the one going mad.

Marluxia let out a heavy sigh. This was more than he could deal with in one day, especially without food. He would simply have to talk with Vexen once the man was back. He had to deliver the note anyway.

He stepped away from the counter, drawing in a deep breath before he went to the fridge and looked through it for anything that could supply as dinner. It really was a pitiful sight. Vexen often went upstairs to eat, and didn't bring food down very often. It had happened more than once that Marluxia had gone without food a whole day, but it was easy enough to shrug off. Vexen was a busy man, and there were people who suffered far more than him.

What did one or two days without food matter, when he had a lifetime together with Vexen?

Nothing, to Marluxia.

He ended up having some tasteless soup, and didn't put much effort into making it presentable. It was just him alone at the kitchen table, so it wasn't worth the time it took to put up a cosy atmosphere.

The few times he was allowed to cook for Vexen he would light some candles, and perhaps dig up a nice tablecloth from the laundry room, but when alone, he didn't need anything excessive.

He finished his meal and quickly cleaned up, making sure the kitchen was in the same state in which he found it, if not a bit cleaner. Afterwards he took a shower and put on some clean clothes. Black pants and a black shirt. He only had two pairs of clothes. Two shirts and two pair of pants. He always walked barefoot, even if the floor was cold concrete. He was used to it, as well as doing laundry between every time he changed, it wasn't as if he had much to wash either.

He was just done untangling his wet hair as he heard a dark portal opening once again. Marluxia smiled, and peeked out into the main laboratory to confirm his suspicions. This time, Vexen had returned.

The scientist stepped out of the portal, and let it close behind him before looking up, eyeing Marluxia with his usual stoic look.

"Welcome home," Marluxia said in a velvety voice, a slight smile still resting on his lips. "Someone left a message for you."

"Really now?" Vexen asked, not even looking at Marluxia as he passed him. He had a stack of paper in his hands, and he seemed more intent on disposing them off on the nearest surface than to give Marluxia attention right then.

"I put it on the table over there," Marluxia informed, watching over Vexen closely as the scientist found the indicated table, and dropped the stack of paper next to the note before picking it up. Marluxia stepped up behind him, a frown on his face.

"Vexen. I think I might be going mad," he said in a solemn voice.

There was a short pause. Vexen didn't open the note, but he seemed to be thinking hard. However, Marluxia made no move, and so Vexen eventually turned to look at him.

"Is that so?" he asked, arching a brow. Marluxia couldn't help finding himself fascinated by those stunning green eyes. If he had a say in the matter, he would have wanted those eyes to look at him forever.

"Yes. I…"

His voice trailed off as doubt flared up inside him, probably triggered by the piercing green eyes that seemed to look right through him. What if Vexen got angry with him for reading the note?

He licked his lips, and then shook his head.

"No. It's nothing. I just missed you," he said, truthfully enough.

"I was gone for a few hours," Vexen said with a frown, returning his gaze to the note. "You won't go mad that quickly."

He unfolded the note and read through it quickly before folding it again, slipping it into his pocket.

"Very well," was all he said, and Marluxia felt himself relax. He recognized that tone. It was the tone Vexen used whenever Marluxia made troublesome requests. That didn't happen often, but the important thing was, Vexen wasn't happy about the note's content. With the sudden rush of relief, Marluxia found he could risk getting a little bold.

"Maybe it's because it's so long since you last touched me," he said, quickly, as if rushing it would make it sound less bothersome. "It gets lonely down here. I can't remember last time we ate together either."

"It was last week," Vexen replied automatically. Once again, there was a short pause. Marluxia was still waiting for a reply to his first statement, and eventually, Vexen seemed to realize. He coughed softly, and then turned to give Marluxia a sharp look.

"Well, if it really is that troublesome to be alone. Go ahead."

Marluxia's expression changed into a _very_ satisfied one. He knew that signal.

Swiftly, he closed the distance between them, crossing the line that was Vexen's personal space. And that didn't happen very often. He was intent on savouring every second of it.

He draped his arms around Vexen's waist; letting his hands slide over the protruding hipbones in a tender motion before reaching up, tugging at Vexen's zipper. Vexen didn't respond in any manner, except of pressing his back against Marluxia's chest, and frankly that was more than enough encouragement for Marluxia to slide Vexen's coat off. He dropped it at the table, then turned his gaze back to Vexen, relishing in the view of pale, smooth skin.

His fingers trailed up Vexen's bare chest, and he rested his chin on Vexen's shoulder. He wanted to tell Vexen he was beautiful, that he loved him, but he knew better. He didn't want to screw this up now, and he knew Vexen would simply think he was talking nonsense.

Instead, he pressed a kiss to Vexen's neck, having great trouble suppressing a needy sound. He was already hard, and it didn't take long before he had thrown his shirt aside, and let his pants drop. He then returned to his prize, moving around to face Vexen. The scientist's expression was stoic, and he wasn't even close to flustered. Marluxia knew he could make the man gasp in pleasure though, and he certainly was going to.

He shoved Vexen down on the nearest table, and climbed up to straddle him, grinding his bare hips down on Vexen's clothed ones. Vexen didn't let out any protests, but he was far from the most passionate about foreplay. He simply let his hands rest on Marluxia's knees, glancing up at him with half-lidded eyes as Marluxia rocked back and forth, sliding his hands up Vexen's chest, brushing delicate fingertips over the scientist's nipples.

Marluxia didn't mind. The fact that he was allowed to touch Vexen like this, press his rear to the man's crotch, pinch and rub at his nipples, it was a reward in itself, as well as the view. Blonde hair lay fanned out on the table, pale lips slightly parted to let out a soft, pleased sound that was barely audible, but it was enough to let Marluxia know it was working, and he felt Vexen hardening beneath him.

With a small, wanting sound he moved down to sit over Vexen's knees instead, and opened the man's pants, bringing his growing arousal out. Marluxia didn't hesitate to lower his mouth over him, licking and kissing before closing his lips around the head.

He felt Vexen shift beneath him now, growing impatient, and needy. Quickly, Marluxia began sucking, taking him in deeper. He would have put up a smug smile if his mouth hadn't been full, pleased to hear a low moan escaping Vexen's lips.

Once Vexen was fully hard, Marluxia pulled away. He looked up to see Vexen's flushed face, to his own delight. Vexen's nails had already left red claw marks on Marluxia's thighs, but now they moved to grab onto Marluxia's hips, pulling him up to hover over Vexen's rigid erection.

Pure ecstasy was what rippled through Marluxia as he put his hands over Vexen's, making the scientist support him as he slowly pressed himself down onto him.

It hurt. A lot. It stung because he was completely dry except for the sweat lacing his skin, and it hurt because it was all so rushed. Marluxia would have thought he had gotten used to Vexen after so long, but it hurt almost just as much each time. He had learned to ignore it though, and he knew, as Vexen slowly sank into him that the pain would ease, and be replaced by bliss. Vexen was already enjoying himself quite a lot, raising his hips a little to meet Marluxia, and that was the main point.

Marluxia wanted to please Vexen. Even if he would be too sore to walk properly tomorrow.

He was shivering a little, as his bare knees were forced against the cold steel table, squeezing Vexen's sides gently.

He took a deep breath, and slowly he raised himself up, grabbing onto Vexen's shoulders for support. He shuddered, closing his eyes. The air around them, the table beneath them, they were all so frigid, and they all felt even colder now, as Vexen was warm inside him, and the burning pain only increased the sensation.

It made up for going hungry and cold, and alone. The pleased sounds Vexen let out, the hands on his hips.

Marluxia felt alive as he sank down on Vexen, trembling from strain and pleasure. He felt special. He felt loved.

With a gasp he threw his head back, and slammed down onto Vexen's hips, and Vexen let out a pleased groan, digging his nails into Marluxia's skin, leaving red welts. Marluxia barely felt it at all. His focus was set on hoisting himself up and dropping back down on Vexen's erection as fast and hard as he managed. By the time he had Vexen gasping and panting beneath him, tears had welled up in his eyes, but it was nothing against the first time he rode Vexen. He had torn up something horribly. He hadn't minded it though; Vexen always took care of him when he managed to get hurt, especially if he got hurt during sex. Maybe he felt guilty.

Vexen's hands reached up, and wiped Marluxia's cheeks before they grabbed onto his shoulders. Marluxia let out a blissful sound as he was pulled down and turned over, his back shoved down against the table. He quickly raised his legs, locking them around Vexen's waist. His arms wrapped around Vexen's shoulders, drawing him in deeper before Vexen pulled out, ramming back in so Marluxia cried out.

"Vexen. Hnn, bite me," Marluxia panted, throwing his head to the side as he took a sharp breath, barring his neck for the other, and to his joy, Vexen took the offer, biting hard down on his neck. Marluxia held Vexen down, gasping for each thrust, eyes pressed tightly shut as he urged Vexen to bite down harder. He was going numb, and he was so hard it was painful, ready to come at any moment. He was seeing stars, and tears were streaming down his cheeks now, and finally, with a startled cry he released between them, then slumped back against the table.

He let his legs part again, pulling them close and spreading them wide so Vexen would have all the room he wanted as he kept moving into Marluxia, still forcing him into giving out small gasps. After Marluxia managed to regain his breath somewhat, though still strained by Vexen's movement, he clenched his muscle around the other, hissing softly in pain, but did all he could to coax Vexen's release.

He thrust down against Vexen with a low groan, jamming the other deep inside himself and heard the breathless groan, felt the warmth inside himself and the shudder from a body pressed against his own, and everything went still.

He took a deep breath, and shifted slightly beneath Vexen, who had slumped atop of him.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Vexen, nuzzling into silky, blonde hair. His neck hurt, his ass hurt, but he was filled with an altogether brilliant feeling. He was content, and the soreness would only prove as a reminder as to what they had done, and keep him happy for some time forward.

He perked up however as he heard the faint sound of footsteps, heading away from them. He sat up, with Vexen in his arms as he looked around. One of the doors out of the main room of the laboratory wasn't properly closed. A small beam of white-golden light was pooling down onto the floor, and he had to squint, not at all used to such light. Weren't the doors usually kept locked?

Vexen didn't seem to have noticed. He sat up in Marluxia's arms with a small sigh, threading his long, delicate fingers through his now rather messy hair, and took a deep breath.

"Well, that was refreshing," he said, plucking Marluxia's hands off of him. "I am going to have a shower before I leave for another meeting. I suggest you get cleaned up as well when I have left," he said.

Marluxia let out a low gasp as he pulled out, then nodded, and lay back down against the table with closed eyes

"Take your time," he murmured, hearing Vexen zip his pants back up. The footsteps though, Marluxia thought. Had someone been peeking at them? He hadn't ever seen anyone else go down to the laboratory ever before, so why right now when he and Vexen decided to have some quality time? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, he wondered, and shook his head. Vexen hadn't heard anything.

After Vexen had left through a dark portal, Marluxia was quick to shower off. That small beam of light was stuck in his head, burned into the back of his mind. The door was open. He could leave the laboratory, he thought, feeling both excited and sad at the same time. It wasn't the fact that the outside world was at his grasp that he found so sad, because he _would_ break his boundary. And he _would_ disobey Vexen.

He took a deep breath, as he stepped out of the bathroom, running a towel through his hair. He returned to the table from where he retrieved his clothes, and dressed before once more turning to the door.

Vexen hadn't noticed. Or maybe he wanted to test Marluxia?

After a while of just staring with slightly squinted eyes, Marluxia advanced on the door, peeking out.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light and he could see a long, white hallway. Everything was white. White, ordinate glass roses adorned the walls here and there, blending in with the sleek white columns. He found himself rather liking this interior, and before he knew it, he had left the dark laboratory that had once been his world, and sanctuary. He had stepped out into the open, white, _blinding_ hall. It felt almost like moving away from home for the first time.

He looked around for a moment, leaving the door on a small crack before he headed down the hall. He would have to be quick in his exploring, as he didn't want Vexen to find him gone. He didn't want to disappoint the other, but the _light_. This marvellous light, it made him _strong_.

He reached a short set of stone steps leading up to a huge pair of white double doors, which he pushed open to find a staircase. Something was pulling him away from the laboratory. He could smell fresh air, and every ounce of him longed for it.

Finally, after a long while of climbing the many steps, he reached a large hall, empty and white, like everything else he had seen. It was so bizarre, like a dream. Deserted, white corridors.

But then he noticed another pair of doors, and he knew where he had to go. He crossed the room quickly, and pressed his palm to the door, easily pushing it open. He looked around, then behind himself then up, and his eyes went wide. It occurred to him, that 'Oblivion' in the note, probably had meant a castle. The castle he had lived in up until now without knowing it. He could _not_ comprehend the fact that the dark laboratory he had lived in for so long was in the very basement of a castle. The bizarre architecture didn't help. All the walls and angles were oddly curved, and the towers, towers in all sizes were poking out in every direction, like some giant scrap heap mounted together to become something vaguely charming and inhabitable.

It was 'piled' up on a floating island of stone with nothing but one small strip of ground, suspended in mid air like a bridge connecting it the land, and was otherwise surrounded by an endless, bottomless chasm.

Marluxia stared out towards the bridge before he closed the castle door behind himself. He could smell grass. Without much thought, he hurried away from the castle, and across the bridge. Miles and miles of green fields lay before him.

Seconds later he found himself rolling in the grass, laughing, his entire being filled with joy unlike anything he had experienced.

Grass. Real grass.

He rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his face down into it with a pleased noise, and ran his fingers through it, watching as it responded to him, growing longer and greener beneath him, as if it was welcoming him back from a very long holiday. A few flowers popped up around him, swaying lazily in a small breeze that rippled through his hair, which seemed quite a bit livelier as well.

He inhaled deeply, and the scent of grass and fresh air filled his lungs. He let it out again with a heavy sigh, and shifted to once more lay on his back, watching the clear, blue sky above him, following a small, lazy cloud with his eyes.

If only Vexen had been there to share the moment with him, he thought, smile faltering a little bit as he remembered he was doing something he was not allowed to.

If only Vexen understood. Marluxia wanted nothing more than to lay side by side with Vexen, in the grass.

He smiled bitterly, ignoring the wild rose that had twisted around one of his wrists, careful not to scrape his delicate skin with its thorns. To Marluxia, it seemed natural, as out here he was simply overflowing with energy. He could hear them talking to him now, the grass, and the flowers. The plants down in the laboratory would simply give out some occasional murmurs, but this was clear and loud, more beautiful than anything he had heard before.

He took another deep breath, and sat up, near drunk on all the sensations. He ran his fingers through the grass fondly before he stood.

This had to be some weird dream. The grass felt real beneath his feet, but his eyes didn't want to believe what they registered.

Maybe he was hallucinating, but even so, the thought of going back to that cold, damp place seemed almost insufferable at that point, with the sun shining above him.

But he loved Vexen. He loved Vexen, and he would return to him. Maybe, if Vexen saw he could restrain himself, he would be allowed out, maybe Vexen would even come along, he thought, smiling as he cast the grass one last loving look before he got up. The grass tickled his feet as he crossed back to the bridge, returning to the castle. He stepped inside, closing those heavy doors behind him.

The walk back to the laboratory went quickly, and Marluxia barely thought of where his feet led him, as his head was filled with thoughts of green flora, sunshine and fresh air. He felt much lighter than he had done in his entire life, as far as he could remember at least.

He carefully closed the laboratory door behind himself, and looked around.

"Vexen?" he eventually called out, but the scientist was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he hadn't returned yet?

He thought of the note, and a suddenly sickening feeling rose inside him. He had to find Vexen, even if it meant going outside of the laboratory again. He just had to assure himself that nothing was wrong, he thought, and sat down, trying to remember what the note had said.

He couldn't remember anything useful about where this meeting was going to take place. _Lord_ of Oblivion though…

It would be logical to presume that this 'Lord' would have an office at the top floor. Finding it shouldn't be a problem, Marluxia thought, once more slipping out of the laboratory.

Maybe this Lord was an impostor. Someone who pretended to be _him_, so they could fool Vexen? But how would they even know of him? Marluxia couldn't understand it. Something was horribly wrong, and he couldn't figure out what it was. He was frustrated, and he was mad at himself for not having talked to Vexen about it. If Vexen was in trouble now, it would all be thanks to him, though certainly, Vexen would have noticed the name in the note as well?

Maybe there was something Vexen hadn't told him. Something far more vital than anything he had encountered yet.

Thirteen stairs… As far as he had counted. And now there was nowhere else to go.

He shuddered as he looked down the hall at a pair of imposing double doors. They were all that was up there in addition to the stairs down. He took a deep breath, and grabbed one of the handles. The door swung open. What was he expecting? Some sort of truth to his existence maybe, or a proof he wasn't going mad. What he found though was a large room that he would have recognized as an office if it weren't for the plants climbing the walls and covering most of the floor. Marluxia saw roses for the first time he could remember. Hundreds of them, all perfect, brilliantly beautiful and such a magnificent red that he expected them to drip blood any minute. He wavered for a moment, entranced by the beauty all around him, and they spoke to him unlike any plants had done before. These plants, they seemed to have one soul. They were connected, and their voices spoke clearly to him. But they spoke with _his_ voice. Though it was far more powerful than he had ever heard himself. Powerful and joyous. The sort of joy he only felt when he… when he was with Vexen.

Marluxia tore himself out of his trance, and hurried through the room, following those voices. He was scared. Something was terribly wrong, and as he heard a low moan coming from a doorway at the end of the room, what was left of colour drained from his face. He crept closer, noticing that the roses seemed to be coming from that doorway. They were growing in the room behind it, worming and wriggling their way out of the doorway to fill the office.

Marluxia heard another moan, half strangled and pleased. Carefully he stroked one of his hands over the veil of roses that clogged up the doorway, and they rustled before parting, leaving a hole for Marluxia to look through. He stared in, and kept staring.

The room was entirely covered in plants, mainly roses that had tangled around all the furniture. Marluxia could distinguish a bookshelf, several tables with pot plants, a wardrobe, and then in the middle of the room… The only thing left devoid of disturbance from the plants was a bed. Though the light in the room was dim, Marluxia could make out the shapes of two men. Two frighteningly familiar men.

Vexen lay pressed down in the sheets, on his stomach, with a strained expression on his face. He was heaving for air with his eyes pressed tightly shut, even squirming beneath the man that was pressing him down. The other man had his arms wrapped around Vexen's waist, and his hips were grinding against Vexen in a desperate effort for friction, a desperate need for Vexen that Marluxia knew so very well, only this man was _inside_ Vexen, claiming him, and taking him _away_ from Marluxia with pain and pleasure. He was _hurting_ Vexen, but Vexen just lay there, accepting it.

Tears were streaming down Marluxia's cheeks as he watched, trembling, with one hand halfway reached out for Vexen, but of course, he couldn't see. Marluxia's world didn't make sense any more. He had never felt so distant from the other. Why was he denied the one thing he wanted?

There was a lot of movement, loud, incomprehensible noises along with several curses, and then a sharp cry joined with a deep groan. And then…

Silence. And the sound of two people drawing harsh breaths.

The men shifted again to hold around each other, shuddering and pleased. The voices of the roses had calmed down too. They were silent, content, and warm. Their soul was burning with sated passion, and Marluxia hated every second of it, but he couldn't move away either. The tears were still streaming down his cheeks though, dripping silently down on the floor and roses.

He felt so cold. The warmth of the roses just made him shiver even more violently. The roses were connected to that man. He understood as much. The man Vexen liked instead of him.

He sniffed softly, glowering at the two forms as they moved again. The man reached over to the nightstand, and turned on a lamp before he turned to say something to Vexen.

His face… Marluxia recognized him, and for a moment he was _sure_ he was going mad. That was his own face, leering down at Vexen's worn and tired body. It was his delicate fingers that threaded through Vexen's tousled, silky blonde hair, his midnight blue eyes gleaming down at the scientist so possessively, and his messy pink hair that framed in the smug expression, that seemed to be about the only thing not belonging to Marluxia. It was arrogant, self-satisfied, fully enjoying the sight of a drained Vexen lying next to him.

It took a moment for Marluxia to digest this. It was him there in the bed that had just slept with Vexen, and half ruined the poor scientist.

But he hadn't. He would never have treated Vexen like that he reasoned. He wanted to see Vexen smile to him, to hold him and love him. Not… Not this.

The sound of muffled voiced tore him out of his thoughts. What he decided had to be some sort of impostor was talking to Vexen again, but it was too low to comprehend. Vexen nodded though, and the impostor got up, unfazed by that he was completely naked. He retrieved some clothes from amidst the roses that covered the floor, which drew back as he approached, to help his search.

Marluxia swallowed thickly, and as the impostor dressed he quickly stepped away from the doorway, and looked around for a place to hide. He snuck in behind a particularly thick area of roses, and pressed back against the wall, letting the flowers cover him. The impostor emerged from the bedroom not long after, a leather coat resembling that of Vexen's hanging open from his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair, looking even more pleased now if possible, before he vanished through a different door. As soon as he was out of sight Marluxia crept out of his hiding place, and snuck into the bedroom. Trembling, he stepped over to the bed, and sat down by Vexen's side. Vexen didn't notice at once. He had tucked himself into the sheets, and was trying to sleep.

"Vexen," Marluxia whispered. His voice was broken, and it was apparent that he was still crying. The tears had stopped, though they were still remaining on his face, but he was crying inside, for Vexen's broken body.

Vexen let out an uncomfortable sound, and turned to look at him, a frown on his face. "Marluxia, what are you… Oh, it's _you_," he muttered, and sat up with a wince. Marluxia just stared at him. However, when Vexen had had a second to clear his head he looked positively alarmed.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, grabbing Marluxia by his shoulders. "You have to go! _Now_!" he said. He looked angry, but there wasn't any anger in his voice. "If he sees you here, he will kill you, so go back to the laboratory and stay there till I return!"

"N-no, Vexen, you are hurt!" Marluxia said, and shook in the other's hands. His eyes were filled with sorrow, and it seemed to unease the scientist. "You have to come back with me. Whoever he is, he can't keep you here," he sobbed, and without hesitating he clung onto Vexen's naked form. "_Please_! Please don't leave me, Vexen, I love you! You are all that means something to me, I am sorry I ran away, all I want is you, for you to hold me, and care about me, and make the world make _sense_ again!"

"Yes, yes I will be back, just _go_! There is no reason for you to get killed here, I will be back in the morning," Vexen said, trying to shush Marluxia, but the poor man was sobbing freely into Vexen's chest now.

"_Please_, don't leave me," Marluxia repeated, hiccupping and trembling. It took Vexen several minutes of hugging and petting to calm Marluxia down, and when he finally succeeded, he took Marluxia firmly by his shoulders once more.

"Listen to me. Get out of here. Or you will get killed. Go back to the laboratory, and I will meet you there as soon as I can."

Marluxia nodded, and sniffed loudly before wiping his cheeks. He pressed a kiss to Vexen's cheek, and stood. His eyes were red and watery, and he really did look like a wreck right then.

"Don't let him hurt you again," he said, presenting a weak attempt at a smile. Vexen simply motioned for him to get going. Marluxia nodded again, quickly, and headed out of the room. He took a deep shuddery breath and crossed the large office, finding himself out in the hallway again.

How was this possible? Had he really gone mad? He had to have. There couldn't possibly be two of him…?  
Somehow his brain just refused to understand it. Maybe he had seen wrong. Maybe he really was hallucinating, he thought. That was, until he was about to head for the stairs and saw the impostor stand right in front of them.

Same height, same broad shoulders and muscular, yet graceful body, same beautiful face, and even so, this impostor was so much more intimidating than Marluxia. He had fixed his clothes now so they sat properly, and carefully weighted in his hands was a heavy, lethal looking scythe. A flurry of petals was dancing in the air around him, and there was something dangerous, yet amused in his smug expression.

Marluxia stiffened for a moment, and just stared at the man, or more specifically, his scythe. He had seen Vexen summon a giant shield from thin air, and wield it like a weapon. Was this man able to do the same? But _why_? Why didn't anything make _sense_ any more? He did have a strong feeling that getting past the man would prove difficult though, and yet, he crossed the hall, halting a few steps before him with a determined look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but the impostor was quicker.

"I see you escaped the laboratory. Impressive, for a failure," the man said, his lips twitching slightly with amusement as he leered at Marluxia. "Though I would not have expected less from myself."

"Why don't you tell me who you are?" Marluxia asked coldly. "Insult me if you will, I don't care, but you hurt Vexen. And Vexen is _mine_."

The impostor studied him for a brief moment, before smiling cruelly, then laughed.

"Why, what you _should_ ask is who _you_ are. _I_ am a nobody, but at least I had my own identity. You don't even have that; you are an imprint of _me_. A mere replica of a nobody. I suggest you stop meddling with things that does not concern you, and leave Vexen to me," he said, smiling sweetly at Marluxia. He on the other hand hadn't listened. Almost before the other was done talking, he had clenched his fist, and punched the impostor in his cheek. It knocked the man's head to the side, and a drop of blood ran down his chin. When he looked up at Marluxia again his expression was positively terrifying.

"I gave you a chance to accept and _back off_," he growled, in a tone that promised pain. "And you decide to defy me. Well you are no different from any other subordinate!" he exclaimed, and shoved Marluxia hard with the end of his scythe before he attacked. Marluxia cried out as cool metal pierced his left arm; before he was thrown down to hit the floor hard. He groaned weakly, and tried to sit up, but was shoved back down by the impostor's heel against his chest.

The impostor let out a soft laugh, and kneeled down, holding Marluxia down with one knee against his chest.

"You poor, helpless thing," he said, leering down at him, scythe in one hand. Marluxia's arm was bleeding profusely, and it had already gathered up in a rather large pool beneath him, staining his hair, neck, shoulder and arm.

"Bastard," he muttered weakly through gritted teeth.

"Don't blame me, I thought you would prove a challenge," the impostor chuckled, reaching out to cup Marluxia's cheek. "Really, the only quality you have from me is my good looks," he mused, frowning a little as he examined him. "If you weren't so stubborn, I might just have slept with you."

Marluxia grimaced, and tried shoving the man off, but it proved too difficult with only one properly functional arm.

"Get away from me, you sick bastard," he groaned, before coughing harshly. The impostor smirked down at him, and reached one hand down. His fingertips brushed over the pool of blood that had gathered on the floor, and out from it he pulled a large, red rose that dripped in his hand. Marluxia stared. How was that possible? He could just _create_ flowers like that? The impostor just kept grinning, and laid the rose down on Marluxia's chest.

"I will spare you this time, because Vexen needs you. But don't think he actually _cares_ about you. He is a nobody, just like me. Nobodies can't feel anything, because we don't have hearts. I am sure Vexen will explain it all to you tomorrow, but don't expect him too soon. After finally getting him into bed, I intend to keep him for a few hours," he said, licking his lips before standing back.

Marluxia stared up at the man in utter disgust as he raised a hand, and Marluxia was engulfed by a thick, impenetrable darkness. He gasped, but before he really had time to wonder he had reappeared on the floor of the laboratory. The impostor had used a dark corridor to transport him down there? The same power as Vexen and the dusks had? Why was he the only one powerless and weak?

He whimpered quietly, as the cold of the laboratory was stinging sharply against his skin, and made his wound burn. He couldn't move his arm. The scythe had pierced it effortlessly just below the shoulder. He didn't even dare to look. Why was this impostor so much stronger than him?_ Why wasn't he allowed to love Vexen?_

He let out another whimper, then sobbed sharply. He was dying inside. He couldn't be a fake, could he? A replica? Vexen would have told him if that impostor was right. He drew a sharp breath, and sat up, clutching his arm. If he didn't do anything he would bleed to death.

Biting down on his tongue against the pain, he got to his feet and stumbled over to the closest table and collapsed atop of it. He wouldn't manage further. He was seeing black spots. As quickly as he could he took his shirt off, and struggled a while to tie it around the wound, as tight as he managed without stopping the blood circulation. He was panting from the strain. Unable to keep himself up, he fell back onto the table, feeling his consciousness slip.

But Vexen would come and get him, he thought, grinning slightly at the ceiling. He had promised. Vexen would save him. He was sure, even when everything went black.

When Marluxia regained his consciousness, his whole body seemed to be aching but for his wounded shoulder. It was numb, and he couldn't feel it at all. When he opened his eyes, the world was one grey blur. He could barely make out the silhouette of Vexen thanks his hair, which appeared as a fleck of yellow amidst the grey and black. After a minute or so of blinking and squinting, listening to a muffled voice he could focus somewhat on Vexen's face. He could see the scientist's mouth moving, but he found it easier to concentrate on those pleasant, green eyes above him rather than on words. He took a deep breath, and arched his back slowly against the numb pain that was prickling in all of his body, before he reached up to grab onto Vexen's hair.

"It should heal soon enough unless you get an infection, which is highly… Marluxia, what are you doing?"

Marluxia grinned up at him, a lethargic, but affectionate expression resting on his face.

"You came back," he murmured, moving his hand to stroke Vexen's cheek slowly. "You came back to me."

"I said I would," Vexen replied with a small huff. He took Marluxia's hand by the wrist, and put it gently but firmly back down to rest at Marluxia's side. "If I hadn't, you would be dead in any case. You have bled all over the laboratory."

"Who was that man?" Marluxia asked, glancing up at Vexen with tired eyes. "Why is he trying to take you away from me?"

Marluxia was speaking slowly in between deep, slow breaths. He was feeling oddly light-headed. He wondered briefly if he was drunk, or if Vexen had drugged him in order to patch him up. It took a while before he realized it was from the blood loss. "Why does he want to kill me?" he sighed.

Vexen didn't reply at once. There was no pity in his eyes, but at least there was _some_ sort of regret, however small.

"He is the real Marluxia."

At first, the words didn't make sense to Marluxia. _He_ was the real one. It was the other one who was the impostor. It had to be! But if Vexen said otherwise, then…

"Then what am I?" he asked quietly. His smile had vanished. "Who am I, if I am not Marluxia?"

Vexen gave him a long look. Marluxia knew he wouldn't lie to him to make him feel better. That just wasn't a Vexen thing to do.

"Well," Vexen began, letting out a heavy sigh. "I created you, down here. The real Marluxia offered to help me with my research. I sampled his memories, and from them I created you, a perfect replica. Except that you didn't have any of his memories. You can't remember further back than waking up on my surgery table after I activated you. That is why I have shielded you from the world outside. You know nothing of it. You even believed you had emotions."

"V-Vexen," Marluxia whimpered. "I don't understand this. I don't care if I'm real or not, but this talk of no emotions, I don't believe it. I _know_ I love you. That _other_ Marluxia don't! I saw how he looked at you, and it was downright disgusting!"

Vexen shook his head, as if he was about to give up on explaining it.

"No one told you, so I shouldn't expect you to understand. Marluxia and I, and everyone else who lives here, you have not met them but there are quite a few others; we are _Nobodies_. A human consists of the heart, the soul and the body. A Nobody is a person who has lost their heart. Nobodies can't feel anything. You are the replica of a Nobody, and so you have no heart either. Any emotion you might feel is a mere illusion." Vexen's tone was just the slightest impatient. "I believe the echoes of emotions we can experience are the cause of memories of emotions we have felt before. I can only suggest that as a creation from Marluxia's memories, your illusions seem even stronger. My point being, you should have no attachment to me. But you do. I think this is why Marluxia loathes you so much."

Marluxia, or the replica of Marluxia was trembling. He wasn't real. Not even his emotions were real, and those were all he'd ever had to cling onto. He was a copy of this other Marluxia? It was as good as an insult.

"I _can't_ be a clone of that… that arrogant, vulgar bastard!" he cried. "If he can't feel affection, then he should just stay away from you. Emotions or not, at least I don't hurt you," he said between sharp breaths. He grasped one of Vexen's hands almost desperately, threatening to hyperventilate. "You are all that matters to me. I am nothing like Marluxia, I want you to be happy, not just sate myself," he said. He was sitting up now, and he didn't hesitate to press his face against Vexen's chest, and hold around him. Vexen didn't return the embrace, but he didn't pull away either.

"What little there is between me and Marluxia is nothing but an agreement," he said sternly. "You are right, Marluxia is nothing like you. But he did get jealous when he saw us together. However much of an illusion his jealousy was. He arranged a meeting, and we came to an agreement that we both can gain from."

"You mean you whored yourself out for some extra equipment," the replica said, glowering up at the other. "Am I the only one who cares about what you do to your body?" he asked. He knew Vexen too well. If there really were no emotion between any of them, Vexen wouldn't care if he slept with the original or a replica. He would pick the one that gained him the most. It was first then that he got a reaction from Vexen though.

"It's certainly better to gain something from it than to simply be abused," the scientist sneered. "You are right, you are not like Marluxia, and good is that. This Marluxia is willing to go way further to get what he wants. I am sure you understand that I prefer to keep it consensual."

The replica swallowed thickly.

"What happens to me then? Won't I be able to be with you any more?"

Vexen seemed uncertain at that. The replica held his breath. Vexen didn't want to keep him?

"Vexen, I swear, I will do all I can for you, I know I can't measure up to the original, but I really, _really_ need you. Being with you is all I want, I don't care if it's love or not," he said, pressing his eyes shut as tears made their way own his cheeks again. "If you can pretend to like sleeping with Marluxia, you can pretend to like me as well. You lied to me about this, and you used me, but you are all I want. You took care of me. You liked what I did to you. You were all I had. I gave you everything," he sobbed, clutching Vexen to him. "What am I good for if I can't make you feel good?"

Vexen did a feeble attempt to pry the other off, but when that didn't work he yielded to the sheer unpleasantness of the situation. He hugged the replica back, however meekly. Though the action only made the replica hold on even tighter, and sob even harder.

"Marluxia, please calm down," he muttered.

"I don't even have my own _name_!" the replica cried, drawing sharp, quick breaths. Black spots were flickering in front of his eyes at the lack of air combined with the blood loss. That was, until Vexen grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Calm _down_, damn it. Go on like that and you will faint," Vexen scowled. Marluxia looked up at him in distress, with fearful eyes and a quivering lip, but he took deeper breaths in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Vexen," he said, in a voice strained with pain and sorrow. "Is there no way we can still be together?"

"How pitiful."

The replica's head whipped around at an all too familiar sneer. He let out a nearly hysteric sound, and hid his face in Vexen's coat at the sight of the _real_ Marluxia in the doorway, scythe in hand, and seething.

"Vexen, _please_!" the replica cried, holding onto the scientist for bare life as he heard his original's footsteps, slowly closing in on them. "Don't let him take me away from you!"

Before Vexen was able to say anything, Marluxia had grabbed the replica by his collar and yanked him away, down from the table to fall in a heap on the floor. The replica stared up at his original with tears in his eyes, and he whimpered softly, scrambling up against the leg of the table as Marluxia raised his scythe, with eyes glinting in a promise of death.

"You honestly thought Vexen would bother with such an insignificant little being as a replica?" he asked, leering down at the figure crumpled up at his feet. "I am going to end your pain now, before the truth dawns on you. At least you can die with _some_ hope," he said with a haughty snort. "Pathetic."

The replica could nothing but tremble. He didn't fear dying exactly. It was more the thought of being separated from Vexen. The mere thought of it had him cringing with sorrow. And knowing he would leave Vexen to the hands of a monster like this just made it all the more unbearable. Marluxia could take his life away, but he couldn't erase how he felt about Vexen. Real or not, as long as he kept believing it was still of some importance. Wasn't it?

"Marluxia, stop it."

The replica looked up again, wide eyes catching sight of Vexen's back, ears registering the sharp words.

"Vexen," he whimpered softly. Marluxia looked dumbfound. Though, his expression quickly changed from shocked to enraged.

"Stand aside, Vexen!" he demanded. His scythe was now pointing at the scientist, who blocked his way to the replica. "That's an _order_."

Vexen shook his head, and unfazed by the other's words he pulled the replica to his feet. For the second time, darkness engulfed the replica; only this time he had the slender arms of the scientist wrapped around his shoulders. Vexen was saving him?

As soon as they reappeared he collapsed against Vexen, and sank slowly down in front of him, not paying much heed to his surroundings. He registered the cold, fresh air, and the damp grass beneath his knees, and the midnight sky above them with stars blinking faintly down at them. It was still night. Not much else was important right then. His arm was still numb, but he had enough feeling in it to wrap it tightly around Vexen's knees along with the other.

Vexen had saved his life. And now Vexen was kneeling down next to him, and pulling him into an embrace. He let out a thin squeak, and clung onto him in confusion. Vexen looked down at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes. It was the first real emotion the replica had seen in him really, and he had to smile. He grinned so widely it hurt, even with a face wet with tears, though they were from happiness, and endless relief.

"Vexen," he began, but the scientist shushed him, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"It's all right," he murmured. "Marluxia won't find us here."

The replica hiccupped, and let out another sob as Vexen's finger slid through his hair.

"T-thank you. Vexen, anything, I'll do anything to stay with you. Nothing else matters. It's all I want," the replica said, smiling tenderly up at Vexen. "Tell me how I can make you happy, anything."

"Just calm down, and try not to think," Vexen murmured, and laid his hand over the replica's eyes. The replica relaxed at the gentle touch, and leaned against Vexen's chest with a tired sigh, glancing up between Vexen's fingers at the stars. They were all alone out in the vast, green fields. The chilly night air surrounded them, and he couldn't help but think how insignificant it was exactly who they were. Nobodies or replicas. Who cared? No one but themselves. He smiled as he curled up in Vexen's arms. He was out in the open, he felt grass tickling his toes, and he was sitting there with Vexen, wrapped in the other's arms. He loved Vexen. He really believed that. And to sit like this with Vexen was all he had ever wanted.

He felt Vexen's hands cup his cheeks, and he looked up at Vexen with a bright smile on his face. He truly was… happy.

"I am sorry," Vexen whispered.

There was a loud, most unpleasant sound of splintering bones. In the next moment, the replica lay limp in Vexen's arms with its neck broken.

Vexen stared into the replica's face. The smile was there still, but the once brilliantly blue eyes were blank and glazed with tears. For a few seconds the body lay there, cold and motionless in Vexen's arms.

Vexen was convinced that it had been the right thing to do. It was better that he killed it than if Marluxia should do it. It had died where it wanted to be the most.

In Vexen's arms. And it smiled, even as it faded from Vexen's hands into darkness, not leaving a single trace behind.


End file.
